staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 listopada 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kartka z kalendarza) 8.00 "Moda na sukces" - serial prod. USA 8.20 Muzyczna Jedynka 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka - teleturniej dla młodych widzów 9.05 Gimnastyka oddechowa 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Doktor Quinn" (97) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.45 Miniatury: Maria Dąbrowska: "Dzienniki powojenne 1945 - 1965" 11.00 Dom 11.20 Dama za kierownicą 11.30 "Maciek, rower i ekonomia" (10/12) 11.45 Szkice z pamięci: Gen. Dąb-Biernacki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Jak wyeksportować / Atak na strefę 12.40 Prawnik domowy - magazyn społeczno-prawny 13.05 Piraci - teleturniej 13.25 "Zwierzęta świata": "Magia dzikiej przyrody - filmowa twórczość Dana Gibsona" (1) - serial dok. prod. kanadyjskiej 13.55 Alfa: Ariane i pieniądze 14.15 Za granicą wieku 14.25 Agenda 21 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Miniatury włoskie: Aretini 15.30 "Watatatow" (10/20): "Wolę czytać romanse" - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Gimnastyka umysłu: "Jak uczyć się szybciej" 16.10 Dla młodych widzów: Migawka 16.25 Muzzy (13) - język angielski dla dzieci 16.30 Fronda 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Murphy Brown" (83/102) - serial komediowy prod. USA 17.50 Miniatury: Andrzej Bobkowski: "Szkice piórkiem" 18.00 Forum - program publicystyczny (audiotele: 0-70015011 - opcja 1, 0-70015012 - opcja 2) 18.45 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Wieczorynka (filmy przyrodnicze) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji; Leonid Andrejew: "Sawa" (premiera); 21.55 W centrum uwagi 22.25 Tydzień Prezydenta 22.35 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.15 Wiadomości 23.25 Mistrzowie kina: Emilio Fernandez; "Perła" - film fab. prod. meksykańskiej (1946 r., 83 min) 0.55 Qui Gong - felieton 1.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport - telegram (powt.) 7.10 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Dziennik krajowy) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Zdrówko" (44/62) - serial komediowy prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70035277) 9.30 "Życie obok nas": "Nasza wielka rodzina" (8): "Mistrz kamuflażu" - serial dok. prod. japońskiej 10.00 Krzyżówka 13-latków - program dla dzieci 10.25 "Pan Magoo" - serial anim. prod. USA 10.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 10.55 "Świat Eskimosów. Od Grenlandii po Syberię" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 11.50 Staszowska Familiada - reportaż 12.00 "The Fuli Moon Show, czyli muzyczna podróż po Ameryce z Robbiem Robertsonem" (9): "Brzmienie Detroit i Minneapolis" - serial dok. prod. japońsko-amerykańskiej 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Tajemnica Marii" (5/8) - serial prod. francuskiej 14.05 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.25 Clipol 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Spiderman, człowiek pająk" (6/65): "Jad skorpiona" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Sportowe hobby 16.00 Panorama 16.10 "Nie tylko w koszarach" - program wojskowy 16.35 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 17.00 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70055500) 19.05 W cieniu Kremla: Kryzys nadziei 19.35 Krzyżówka 13-latków - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.05 "Z Archiwum X" - serial prod. USA 20.50 Halo Dwójka 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.40 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.05 "M.A.S.H" (30) - serial prod. USA 22.30 Magazyn teatralny 23.00 Ameryka wybiera - program publicystyczny 23.40 XI Międzynarodowy Konkurs Skrzypcowy im. H. Wieniawskiego 0.30 Panorama 0.50 "Kobieta w cieniu" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1992 r., 98 min) 2.30 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.00 Sierotki (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 6.30 Dary Crockett (3) - serial 7.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 8.40 Muzyczne promocje 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Namiętność (214) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 11.40 Muzyczne promocje 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Słowiki - film obyczajowy prod. USA (powt.) 13.35 Skarby Ermitażu (10) - serial dok. prod. rosyjsko-angielskiej 14.05 Muzyczne kino - magazyn filmowy 14.20 Rock kwadrans 14.35 Kleks - program dla dzieci 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Czterej muzykanci z Bremy (15) - hiszpański serial animowany 15.40 John Ross: Afrykańska przygoda (3) - serial przygodowo-historyczny dla młodzieży 16.05 Przygody Piotrków (9) - serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż 16.45 Rozmowa tygodnia 17.00 Sport 17.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast - program Agencji Reklamy TV Katowice 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 Maria Celeste - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 19.15 Wieczór z TV Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy 19.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 20.00 Śnieżna rzeka (13) - australijski serial obyczajowy 20.55 Poza rok 2000 (50) - program popularnonaukowy 21.45 Lista przebojów 5/6 21.50 Program na wtorek 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.15 Namiętność - telenowela wenezuelska (powt.) 23.00 Z życia Archidiecezji - magazyn chrześcijański (powt.) 23.30 Poselskie spotkania 24.00 Zupełnie niewiarygodne (6) - serial komediowy 0.30 Wspomnienie o Alfredzie Sklarskim (powt.) 1.00 Noc filmowa: Czyste szaleństwo (16) - program rozrywkowy 1.30 Niezwykły świat wytwórni Hammer (3) - serial dokumentalny 2.00 Cudzoziemiec - film fab. prod. USA (1946) 3.30 Teren wroga - film sensacyjny prod. USA 5.00 Granice sportu (6) - serial dokumentalny 5.30 Poselskie spotkania (powt.) Polsat 6.00 "Wichry wojny" (10) - amer. dramat wojenny 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti - komentarz 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 "Candy - Candy" (80) - serial anim. 9.00 MacGyver (66) - amer. serial sens. (1985) 10.00 "Żar młodości" (46) - kanad. serial obycz. 11.00 "Airwolf" (46) - amer. serial sens. 12.00 Disco Polo Live 13.00 P.M.A.M. Gra!My 13.30 Miss Telewizji; 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju 14.30 Klub satyryków - program rozr. 15.00 Halo Gra!My 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! 15.30 "Beethoven" (10) - serial anim. 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Czas na naturę - mag. medycyny naturalnej 16.45 Trzy kwadraty: gra-zabawa 17.10 Kalambury - prog. rozrywkowy 17.40 "Skrzydła" (17) -amer. serial komed. 18.10 "Świat według Bundych" (46) - serial prod. amer. (1987) 18.40 Moim zdaniem - komentarz 18.45 Informacje 19.00 MacGyver (67) - amer. serial sens. 19.50 Losowania LOTTO 20.00 Film na telefon: "Kontrola lotów: wzywamy pomocy" - film prod. amer. (1979); "Gniazdo żmij" - film prod. franc. (1993) 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti - komentarz 22.35 "Ulice San Francisco" (63) - amer. serial sens. 23.30 Magazyn sportowy 0.40 Żar młodości (46) - kanad. serial obycz. 1.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia Konserwacja do godz. 15.00 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program na popołudnie i wieczór 15.30 Spotkania z literaturą: Smutno żyć bez utopii (Adam Zagajewski) 16.00 Film z Niepokalanowa: Nadzwyczajne - film dokumentalny 16.30 Sportowy tydzień 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Program dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęscia - teleturniej 18.15 Złoto Alaski (10/13): Wielki pościg - serial telewizyjny 19.15 Muzyczna skrzynka - program muzyczny 19.45 Dobranocka: Reksio 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Pociąg - film psychologiczno-obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1959 r., 93 min) 22.00 Program na wtorek 22.10 Rawa Blues '96 - reportaż 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Przegląd publicystyczny 24.00 Camerata 2 - magazyn muzyczny 0.30 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Złoto Alaski (10/13): Wielki pościg - serial telewizyjny (powt.) 2.00 Muzyczna skrzynka - program muzyczny (powt.) 2.30 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 3.00 Panorama (powt.) 3.30 Pociąg - film fabularny prod. polskiej (powt.) 5.10 Rawa Blues '96 - reportaż (powt.) 5.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 6.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (powt.) TV Wisła 9.00 Teledyski 10.30 Dziwne sporty - magazyn o niebezpiecznych sportach 11.00 Film fabularny 12.30 Przepowiednie Dawida Harklaya 13.00 Słodka zemsta - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 14.00 Teledyski 16.00 Oczko - teleturniej 16.30 Akademia modelek - serial prod. francuskiej 17.00 Dzieciowisko - program dla dzieci 17.30 Oczko - teleturniej 18.00 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Informacje sportowe 18.30 Akademia modelek - serial prod. francuskiej 19.00 Słodka zemsta - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 19.55 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny 20.00 Hunter - serial prod. USA 20.50 Wyniki losowania Multilotka 20.55 Wiry życia - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 21.55 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny 22.10 Informacje sportowe 22.20 Falcon Crest - serial prod. USA 23.05 Wyścigi samochodowe Indycar 24.00 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny 0.10 Informacje sportowe PTK 2 14.05 Telezakupy 15.00 Atomic TV 17.00 Wesoła gromadka - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Królik, struś i ferajna - serial dla dzieci 18.00 Dance Max 18.30 Anastasia (3) - serial grecki 19.00 Heart & Soul - muzyka 19.30 TV Party - magazyn muzyki tanecznej 20.00 Barney Barnato: brylanty były jego przeznaczeniem (7) - serial romantyczny 21.00 TV Speedway Magazine - magazyn żużlowy 22.00 Zwykli bohaterowie - film obyczajowy prod. USA 24.00 Muzyczne dobranoc Canal + 7.00 Muzyczny Budzik - muzyczne hity (*) 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy rysunkowe wytwórni Warnera (powt,) (*) 8.00 Kto tu rządzi? - serial amerykański (19) 8.25 Golem - polski film s-f 9.55 Coltrane w cadillacu - film dokumentalny (1) 10.20 Poirot II: A... B... C... - angielski film sensacyjny 12.25 Katarzyna Izmajłowa - film obyczajowy prod. francusko-rosyjskiej 14.00 Quasimodo - serial animowany dla dzieci (20) 14.25 Moje drugie ja - amerykański serial komediowy (20) 14.50 Słynne samochody: Jaguar E-type - film dokumentalny 15.55 Maska - komedia amerykańska 17.35 Arsene Lupin, Czarna Peleryna - francuski serial animowany (6) 18.00 - 20.00: Okno otwarte "Na gapę" (blok programów): 18.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy rysunkowe wytwórni Warnera (*) 18.25 Nie przegap 18.50 Mundial Futbol - magazyn piłki nożnej (*) 19.20 x 5 - minimagazyn regionalny (Katowice) (*) 19.30 Przyjaciele - amerykański serial komediowy (45) (*) 19.50 Nie przegap (*) 20.00 Ludzka tarcza - amerykański film sensacyjny 21.30 Sport+ (magazyn sportowy) 22.00 Liga angielska 23.45 Sport+ (magazyn sportowy) 0.15 Człowiek pogryzł psa - belgijska czarna komedia 1.50 Fatylny instynkt - komedia amerykańska 3.20 Osłoń mnie - amerykański film erotyczny 4.55 Dzieciątko z Macon - angielski dramat historyczny (*) - programy nie kodowane ČT1 6.00 Studio 6 8.30 ,,21" 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Oaza 10.00 W starym Kinie: Pieskie życie 11.25 Poszukiwanie zgubionego czasu 11.45 Antena 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Tygodnik kulturalny 12.25 Tacy byliśmy, dobrzy rodacy 12.45 Obiektyw 13.20 Kawiarenka "Koło lasu" 14.10 Humor w czeskim filmie - serial dok. 14.50 Hip, Hap, Hop - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.15 Biblia - nowe prawo - serial dok. 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Simpsonowie - serial anim. 16.30 Gliny - serial ang. 17.00 Pisklęta 17.50 Wieczorynka 18.05 Wiadomości regionalne 18.20 Nie poddawaj się - magazyn ekologiczny 18.40 Haf? 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wydarzenia, sport 20.00 Północ - Południe - serial USA 20.55 Tajemnice świata - serial 21.25 Program publicystyczny 22.00 Złote giganty 22.25 Wiadomości 22.40 Powroty mistrzów 23.40 Zaczeka na mnie w niebie - film 2.15 ,,21" TV Nova 6.00 Sniadanie z Novą 8.30 Moonlighitin - serial 9.25 Matlock III - serial 10.10 Debakl - serial z cyklu Miejsce zbrodni 1.40 James Bond junior - serial anim. 12.05 Słoneczny patrol VI - serial 12.50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 13.35 Młodzi i niespokojni - serial 14.20 Tak płynie czas - serial 15.00 Helena i jej chłopcy - serial 15.30 McGyver - serial 16.25 As - lista przebojów 17.25 Magazyn sportowy 18.15 Zaryzykuj - teleturniej 18.45 Karuzela - teleturniej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Dallas - serial 20.55 Kojak - serial 21.50 MASH - serial 22.15 Obywatelskie judo 22.40 Właśnie dziś 22.45 Szpital dobrej nadziei 1 - serial 23.35 Czarna żmija - serial ang. 0.05 Dzwońcie do dyrektora 0.30 Dzienniczki czerwonych pantofelków - serial erot. 1.55 Program na wtorek BBC1 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.00 Breakfast News Extra 9.20 Style Challenge 9.45 Kilroy 10.30 Can't Cook Won't Cook 11.00 News 11.05 The Really Useful Show 11.45 Smillie's People 12.00 News 12.05 Neighbours Tenth Anniversary Special 12.55 The Weather Show 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Regional News; Weather 13.40 Neighbours 14.00 Call My Bluff 14.30 Who'll Do the Pudding? 15.00 Incognito 15.30 The Busy World of Richard Scarry 15.55 Bananaman 16.00 Bodger and Badger 16.15 Ace Ventura - Pet Detective 16.35 Record Breakers 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Newsroom South East 19.00 Telly Addicts 19.30 Tomorrow's World 20.00 EastEnders 20.30 Vets' School 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Billy Connolly's World Tour of Australia 22.50 The Best of the Frank Skinner Show 23.20 Film 96 with Barry Norman 23.50 Smillie's People 0.35 Boundaries of the Heart 2.15 Weather BBC2 7.15 See Hear Breakfast News 7.30 Alvin and the Chipmunks 7.55 Blue Peter 8.20 King Greenfingers 8.25 Tales of Aesop 8.35 Lassie 9.00 Daytime on Two 10.00 Playdays 10.25 Daytime on Two 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Daytime on Two 14.00 King Greenfingers 14.05 News 14.10 The Champions 15.00 News 15.05 The Natural World 15.55 News 16.00 Today's the Day 16.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 17.00 Esther 17.30 Going Going Gone 18.00 The Munsters 18.25 UFO 19.15 As Seen on TV 19.30 Top Gear Motorsport 20.05 People's Century 21.00 Murder Most Horrid 21.30 The Crow Road 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Soho Stories 0.00 The Midnight Hour 0.30 The Learning Zone Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Wisła z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTK 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1996 roku